


bury me six feet in snow

by emmett0558



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DNF, Fluff, It's cold outside, M/M, They're In Love Your Honor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idek gang, snowstorm, so many closeups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmett0558/pseuds/emmett0558
Summary: *title from Snow by Ricky Montgomery*Dream is visiting George in the UK. It snows, and Dream remembers how much he missed it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	bury me six feet in snow

“I’m ready!” George hears Dream yell from near the front door.

“Alright, coming,” replies George, picking up his boots and walking out of his room to the entrance of his flat. Dream stands there awkwardly, looking slightly out of place in the too-small winter coat he borrowed from George’s closet, plain jeans, and sneakers.

“Dream, you can’t wear sneakers in the snow, your feet are going to freeze,” George sighs. “I know you’re excited but I don’t really want you getting sick. The travel ban, like, _just_ lifted. Dream’s face falls in a mock pout.

“Well, I don’t have any other shoes and my feet are definitely not the same size as yours, so I guess I’ll just freeze,” 

“Oh my god. Okay Dream, but you’ll regret it when your toes are ice cubes,” George tugs his own boots on quickly.

“George, _hurry_ before the snow stops. I wanna be out there when it’s falling,”

“You sound like a child.”

“You’re the one taking forever to tie your shoes.”

“I let you into my home for two weeks and you treat me this way?”

“Oh, come on now George. We both know you secretly wanted me to be here.”

“That’s irrelevant.”

“What’s not irrelevant is that you’ve spent way too long tying that one knot.”

“Dream. Shut up.”

George stands up and marches straight past Dream and out into the hall.

“Shut the door behind you,” he calls over his shoulder, a smirk spreading across his face as he breaks into a sprint, ignoring Dream’s shouted protests behind him as he beelines for the elevator, conveniently waiting on his floor as indicated by the blinking red numbers above the doors. His palm slams against the adjacent button and he slips in between the doors just as they begin to slide open. He spins around to press the ‘Close Doors’ button but is suddenly met with a hard shove as someone collides with him.

“DREAM!” he yells, shoving his assailant back. His efforts are futile as Dream easily pushes him against the wall of the elevator. George giggles, lightly shoving Dream’s shoulders again. He realizes the position he is in when Dream braces his arms on either side of George’s head and leans in. 

“Dream?” he whispers. He’s close enough to see the light flecks of color in those green eyes, to count the faint freckles on those cheekbones-

“I win,” Dream whispers back, then bursts into laughter, pulling away from George and pushing the button for the ground floor. As Dream wheezes, George slumps down to the floor, head in his hands to hide the heat spreading up his face. 

“George, you good? Did I _scare_ you?” asks Dream. Through the spaces between his fingers, George sees Dream looking down at him. 

“Little bit, I guess,” he says, standing up shakily, the downward motion of the elevator pulling at his stomach. 

The elevator dings open seconds later and Dream instantly rushes out, George following closely behind. Dream pushes open the main doors, letting in a rush of frigid air, and immediately looks up, a huge smile on his face. The snow that falls from the sky is light and fluffy, bits of it spinning and floating in the air. George traces one’s path as it falls on Dream’s nose.

“What do you think?” George asks, tentatively reaching out and tugging on Dream’s arm.

“It’s amazing,” Dream’s voice is hushed in awe. “We haven’t had snow like this in Florida in so long!” He looks down at George. The look of pure happiness on his face is priceless. And beautiful.

“There’s a park literally the next block over if you want to-” as soon as he gestures behind him, George finds himself being tugged by the hand in that direction. Neither of them has gloves on, but the electricity that radiates from the feeling of Dream’s skin against his makes George forget all about the cold. He lets himself be pulled around the corner, the park coming into view. There are already some people there, little kids building snowmen and teens pushing each other on sleds catch George’s eye first, but as they get closer to the hill he sees a couple sitting atop it, their arms around each other, watching the snowfall. 

Dream lets go of his hand then, and George instantly feels the cold seep back into him. He shoves his hands into his pockets, looking back at Dream as he bends down, scooping up snow and forming it into a ball. Realizing his intentions, George backs away, reluctantly pulling his hands out again and plunging them into the snow at his feet. The cold numbs his fingers quickly but he easily pushes snow into a vaguely round shape and picks it up, looking around for Dream.

He isn’t at the spot he was before George looked down. George whirls around to check behind him and is met with a prompt snowball to the face. Startled and still crouched on the ground, he loses his balance and crashes into the snow. 

“DREAM!” he screams. From where he lays, he feels cold water getting absorbed into his shoes, socks, jeans, and jacket, not to mention his face. He feels his nose going numb, a tingling feeling spreading across his cheeks as snow melts and water rolls down his face like teardrops. Dream enters his vision, kneeling on the ground next to George.

“I’m sorry, I thought I wouldn’t hit your face!” he laments, hands reaching for George’s head.

“You’ve got snow on your-”

All George can do is lay in shock as Dream slowly wipes snow from his cheeks and lips, feeling the pad of his thumb brush across his face.

“The snow is pretty,” Dream says casually, looking around. George can’t take his eyes off his face.

“Yeah, pretty,” he replied, immediately regretting it when Dream looks back and sees George was still looking up at him.

“Subtle, George,” Dream mutters, a smirk curving up half his face. Heat fills George’s body as Dream leans down, putting their faces centimeters apart. George lifts his head, determined to close that tiny distance while he still can-

Dream moves his head at the last millisecond, pressing his lips to the tip of George’s nose.

“Missed that spot,” he laughs quietly, not taking his eyes off of George.

Maybe the snow will give way and just swallow George up and bury him six feet under, maybe then would the adrenaline coursing through him finally slow. The spot Dream kissed him feels like it’s burning. 

But he likes the heat.

It’s George’s turn to sit up. He turns towards Dream and, in one fluid motion, wraps his arms around his neck, knocking Dream to the ground and pulling George on top of him. He feels Dream’s hands instantly come up to his waist.

Green, hopeful eyes and a soft smile meet his gaze. 

“You’re prettier,” he whispers, then leans down to meet Dream’s lips.

The snow spiraled down around them. It could cover them completely for all they care.

**Author's Note:**

> soooooo...
> 
> how was it?
> 
> just thought something light n cute would be nice yk !
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/emmett0558) :]


End file.
